


Queens in Nightmare

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 原型玛丽一世, 架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 人物原型为玛丽一世，腓力二世 重大人生事件取自玛丽一世源自《The reign of MaryTudor》《Queen‘s Fool》《母狼：英国早期的国王王后们》可能存在既视感严重现象
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	Queens in Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 人物原型为玛丽一世，腓力二世 重大人生事件取自玛丽一世  
> 源自《The reign of MaryTudor》《Queen‘s Fool》《母狼：英国早期的国王王后们》  
> 可能存在既视感严重现象

Part 1 Long live the queen

1527 3月 卡拉涅斯郡

“国王死了。”

爱尔敏•阿诺德忍着长途骑行的酸痛，压低声音。这消息还未公布，王都的人已从那飞舞的乌鸦，沉寂的宫廷，密布的阴云中猜到。所有人都知道，除了远在乡下的一位先生。

利威尔微微一晃，终归站稳了，“告诉我，”他攥紧了拳头，“我弟弟是怎么死的。”

“他病死了，先生。”

“不可能。一定是布兰达斯公爵毒死了他。”

爱尔敏不置可否，这正是流行于王都的猜测。

“我弟弟死了，这件事他们居然想瞒着我。”利威尔松开了紧攥的拳头，悲伤从他面上退去，他转身走进屋子，“佩特拉，收拾急用物品，奥路欧，去管村民借些马匹，艾尔德，带上纸笔，我们得走了。”

仆人们迅速行动，利威尔留在原地，望向骑行得汗流浃背的爱尔敏，“你离开吧，大人，赶在布兰达斯公爵的军队到来之前，你不需要为我做更多了。”

“公爵的军队只怕已经出发了，我离开时他已发现，我回不去了。”年轻的秘书官咬了咬牙，“先生，我是你从泥堆里发现的，是你把我交给埃尔文老师，我才能有现在。这恩我还不起，我要跟你走。”

“不怕进日月塔吗？”

阿诺德摇了摇头。

“先生！”奥路欧喊道，“都准备妥了！”

他们一行六人即刻出发。爱尔敏颠簸得臀股生痛——他从未真的学会骑马，他望向马背上的利威尔先生，不由担心起来。

“你看看我这个儿子，他甚至不像一个完整的王子，”先王曾同史密斯抱怨，“他太瘦小了，完全不曾发育，十岁时看起来还是五六岁的个头。别提加冕了，我看他甚至没法给我生一个孙子。”

我不能让一个omega当继承人，先王说，除非利威尔向我证明，他和alpha一样强壮。先王就这样将他唯一的孩子派向战场。

利威尔从东洋战场上回来时，整个国家为他喝彩，善良的国民们不要求他的功勋，他们只要一个omega能从战场上，从充斥着alpha与暴力的战场上活下来，就足以证明他的强健。

王子在鲜花与簇拥中回到王都，严厉的父亲拥抱了他。海上风暴与战地泥沼却紧随其后，它们潜藏在王子的身体里，喷将而出，击垮了他。

“利威尔十五岁战场上回来后，就不能长时间骑马了，”史密斯老师告诉爱尔敏，“一旦天冷风大，他就会头痛。侍女说那孩子的双足长年冰冷，腰腹常胀寒气。”

“你不能把一根布条扔到风里，就指望它变成钢铁，”先王喝得酩酊大醉，“这下好了，我只有个风一吹就倒的儿子。哈，我只能让他快点给我一个孙子了。”

王子五岁时，曾被先王许给鳏居的格里沙，艾尔迪亚皇帝没等他长大，已取消婚约。他先后与几个国家的王子公主缔过婚约，这些婚约均因先王摇摆不定的外交倾向而告终。“他看起来活不过明年，”新的会面对象说，“而且显然，他不可能丰饶多产。”

十六岁的王子依然未能婚配，国王决议寻求一个alpha继承人，他笃定王后犯有罪孽才致没有继承人诞生，总主教宣布先王与库谢尔王后的婚姻无效，国王另娶新后，他将利威尔宣判为私生子逐出宫廷，从此软禁在卡拉涅斯郡，直到库谢尔病逝，母子再未见过一面。

埃尔文说，王子给先王写了一封又一封信，请求见他母亲一面。他恳求每一个到他院子的大臣，而那些大臣只是他父亲派去逼他在私生子的自认书上签字的。

“如果你签字，我会上报陛下，让你和你母亲见一面。”大臣这么告诉王子。

利威尔依然拒绝签字，“我永不放弃我的合法身份，永不承认我母亲不曾犯下的罪孽。”

“大臣每年都去卡拉涅斯，他们让他跪在他们面前，逼他念自认书，他拒绝开口。哪怕在他母亲病危时，也没有开口。他与他们对抗了五年，从他母亲在世到他母亲辞世，但他最终签字了。我从没听过有人这样对待一位王子，他们厄住他的脖子，抓住他的手，完成了这件事。”

“爱尔敏。”

爱尔敏闻言快行几步，骑至利威尔身边。迎着料峭春风，利威尔紧绷下颌，颈间一条白绸领巾随风而动。

“三笠怎么样了。”

“让•希尔基斯坦爵士去她那里了，他会保卫她的安全。”

先王的新王后没能给他一个alpha孩子，她生了一个健康的omega公主。公主周岁时，利威尔被召回了王宫。他成了三笠公主的侍从。直到新王后也被国王废黜，小公主也成了私生女。先王的第三任王后给了他一个alpha儿子。根据遗嘱，那四岁的孩子，坐在国王的宝座上，双眸纯真，在布兰达斯公爵的辅佐下统治国家。

“爱尔敏，那老狐狸把王冠塞给谁了。”

“国王的遗嘱是希斯特里亚•雷斯小姐，是他表姐的女儿，Omega。”

“这不可能是我弟弟的遗嘱，他才八岁，他会把继承权给我。”

“布兰达斯公爵三日前刚和雷斯小姐成亲。”

“那姑娘几岁？”

“十三。”

“他该死。”利威尔狠狠提了缰绳。

爱尔敏不由得想起刚遇见利威尔的时候。

久病的王子难得走出室外，他坐于草地，亲自教他的家仆识字。屠狗出身的侍卫奥路欧，肉脯老板的女儿侍女佩特拉，流浪歌手侍从艾尔德，孤儿衮塔，这就是王子新的小小宫廷。王子双眉舒展，言语平缓，抹去了所有脾气。仅因为路过的爱尔敏背得大诗人的长诗，就给这木偶师出身的小伙子写了向曾于宫廷的史密斯先生求学的推荐信。

王子沐浴着玫瑰的香气，灰蓝色眼珠内柔光流转，在小阿诺德大张嘴巴的注视下拉过他的手，放上推荐信，温热的手掌覆着阿诺德的，“我和他也算有点交情，你和他学习以后，定会大有作为。”

埃尔文草草地看了一眼推荐信，什么也没说就收了这个学生。多年后他问爱尔敏，“利威尔现在怎么样？”

“他还在教新仆人识字，”爱尔敏低头想了想，“他简直不像个王子。”那双眉间的神色是王室成员不曾有过的恬淡。

“你不了解他。”埃尔文笑了笑，“从他那里回来的人说，他醉心于编织和祷告，就是国王此刻把他嫁给乡野之人，只怕也没有半分怨言。那些人都不了解他。他的身体太差了，那些人逼他签字以后，就很少有人再注意他，可他还是活下来了，等了一年又一年，你认为他在等什么？他十六年没给我写过信了，六年前一封介绍信把你带给了我，你认为，他在等什么？”

爱尔敏怔然，“他想让我进宫里，做他的眼睛。”他有片刻失语，“可我只是个木偶师的儿子。”

“他还能见到谁，有谁能指望。”史密斯老师叹气，“他织的衬衫是马毛的，那东西扎人刺痛，他没有丈夫，自然是做给自己穿。他一个拿过剑的人，每夜握着念珠，你认为是为了抚平谁的焦虑。”

“连先王都认为他放弃了。”

“如果继承王位的不是一个四岁的孩子，他确实该放弃。他违抗不了先王的遗嘱，可惜现在的国家是布兰达斯公爵的国家，他们谁都不安全。你现在是什么职位？”

“国王的秘书官。”

“帮帮他弟弟。如果——我是说如果，我们的小国王不幸染上病痛，你知道该帮谁。”

爱尔敏咬咬牙，跟上王子小小的五人队伍。

1527 3月 西根希纳镇

城堡久无人居，青藓浅布，尘霾绕窗。利威尔身裹银灰色绒袍，坐于小桌边，轻按额穴。他们骑行两日来到此地，利威尔刚下马时面白若纸，难以开口。烛火映着，他神色才微微好转。

“布兰达斯公爵如果从王都过来，必定会在半路停歇以待补给，我们暂时安全了，”爱尔敏顿了一顿，略微侧头，确信利威尔在听，“先生，恕我直言，你没有军队，你也……也显然无法再打仗了，你打算怎么做？”

利威尔依旧安安静静的，静到爱尔敏以为他已因精力不支而睡着，方才轻哼一声，“那我就借别人的军队一用。”

王子在爱尔敏的帮助下写了一封又一封信。他在信中控诉布兰达斯公爵谋害国王的罪行，指出自己是先王与其原配王后的长子，是无可争辩的合法继承人。他盼望先王的众位封臣，诘问良心，诘问忠心，拥护真正的国王。利威尔的信以谦卑诚恳的语气，符合贵族对Omega的一切要求，又紧紧抓住贵族对于库谢尔王后的同情，对于布兰达斯公爵的厌恶，对夭折的小国王与坎坷的王长子的惋惜，充分给予他们发动叛变的正义理由。数十封信件栖身鸦爪，送往各地领主、各位王侯。

王子开始了他的反击。

信一送出，利威尔在古堡住下，俨然这风云暗涌的国度里最镇定的人。白日，他将马毛衬衫的半成品铺在腿上，垂眸下针。夜间，他在小烛台边静跪，向玛丽亚、露丝、希娜三位壁教女神平和祷告。一如他在卡拉涅斯郡等待的每一天。

短短几天内，西起卡拉涅斯，东到特罗斯特，南起西根希纳，北至托勒斯洛，各地领主纷纷响应利威尔的号召。他们打着拥护真正国王的旗号出兵，集结领地册封骑士，引来雇佣骑士和自由骑手，甚至引来抗锄的农民与操斧的屠夫。浩浩荡荡的队伍向着利威尔集结，这支队伍仍在不断壮大。

浩荡的大军在旧堡外跪下。清晨，王子单薄的身影泼满了霞，他拔出尘封已久的剑，寒光闪烁，刹那间，千百利刃出鞘，刀剑铮铮作响，刺向朝阳。

“国王万岁！”

骑士们面庞通红，颈冒青筋，热泪盈眶的怒吼响彻西根希纳。

利威尔凝望他浩大的军队，他庞然的臣民，微微一笑，带着了然、自信与感激。

_“ **王** 子笔直如剑，一如他被困在卡拉涅斯郡刺绣祈祷的时候，一如他等待的二十二年日夜。”爱尔敏·阿诺德在他的日记中写道，“我明白，他的等待终于要结束了。”_

1527 3月 王都希娜 日月塔

塔南为日，供王族居住三日以待加冕，塔北为月，押死刑囚徒。

塔顶的南侧小室，希斯特利亚·雷斯已在窗边站了许久。

“陛下。”

“叫我‘女士’。”她转过身来。“他怎么还没到？”

三天前，布兰达斯公爵的军队与利威尔的军队在苦桥正面相击，他从未想到短短七天便能在利威尔的身边聚集一只举全国之兵的军队，他在浩荡大军面前崩溃了，他的臣属当场跪向对面企求宽恕，他的骑士将他捆绑，而他呆愣着任由这一切发生，惊诧于他，这个为国家政务操劳一辈子的、与民众相识六十年的公爵，因为胸中流淌的那点血，便永远比不上那个只会在乡下刺绣的Omega。

消息传到王都日月塔，希斯特利亚，这等待加冕的日子里不断颤抖的小姑娘安静下来，她从祷告台边站起，走向窗边，抚摸脖颈青紫的伤疤——这是布兰达斯公爵逼她成亲时留下的。

她笑了。

“我要看着他被押进日月塔。”

“尤弥尔。”她呢喃，想起布兰达斯拔出的剑，高塔跌落的年轻骑士，染满鲜血的玫瑰花。

“我要看着他走向绞架。”

四日之后，布兰达斯公爵及其党羽被押往日月塔，希斯特利亚站在窗边，望着人群中的公爵。

他变小了，走路也变慢了，他变老了，她从塔顶看着他，看着年迈突然将他席卷，看着他踉踉跄跄——她冷笑起来——他像一只老鼠。

她再不看他。

希斯特利亚重新跪在烛台边，闭上眼睛。

侍卫冲进来，架起年幼的女王，走向塔北。

南侧小室，利威尔静跪于烛台之边，他虚闭双目，神色泰然，双腿抵住冰凉的石板，白袍泼满烛光的霞色。

他开始等待。

1527年4月3日 王都希娜

昨日，利威尔会见他的臣属，推心置腹，讲述他的遭遇。他膝盖紧贴地面，额头抵着宫殿的地板，向那些曾帮助他的、和曾把他踩在脚底的臣子们，抛下所有的怨恨，捞起所有的感激。“我将我的国家与我的性命托付于你们，我的大人们。”

帕拉迪岛的历史上，从没有一位臣子被这样诚挚而谦卑地对待，他们眼泪夺眶而出，向他宣誓的声音响彻整个克里布林宫。

_“从我遇见他至今，我便不明白，这究竟是他的技巧，还是他的感情，”爱尔敏·阿诺德在他的日记中写道，“我们明知道这是他的笼络，却仍然觉得自己无比重要，在从未有过的尊重面前，我们来不及惊讶，来不及说话，便已决定把自己的性命献给他了。如果这是他的技巧，那么他成功了，至少目前，他避免了历来Omega_ _触碰权力的非议，把他所有的臣属紧紧团结在他的身边。”_

帕拉迪岛有史以来第一次为一位Omega国王加冕。利威尔被涂抹圣油，赋予历来属于Alpha国王的王冠、权杖、马刺和长剑。他火红的披风一如之前的每一任国王，绣着向征力量、公平与正义的三轮太阳。披风雪白的边缘嵌满金线，绣着属于每一代王后，象征母亲、美丽与诚实的石榴、玫瑰与露珠。

他所到之处，欢呼如啸，掌声若雷。流浪歌手游走弹唱，吟游诗人驻足观望，妇女抱着新生的婴儿向他走去，接受他的祝福。百姓们向他抛洒鲜花、吻与欢笑。

每一个人都在欢笑，每一个人都在哭泣，他们陶醉于这份喜悦与感动中，相信自己愿意随时为国王献出生命。

没有人记得，二十二年前，赤脚单衣的王子走过王都街道，向每一户人家宣称他并非私生子，他的父亲是国王，母亲是一位真正的王后，他需要人民的支持时，那一扇扇紧闭的门。

Part2 Long live the queen

1527

铁卫骑士让•希尔基斯坦爵士看着小彼得国王长大。

小国王3月初的一个下午突然病重，臣属频繁进出于国王的寝宫。希尔基斯坦并不相信一个八岁孩子的弥留之际能做出如此清晰的遗嘱，来把他的兄姐排除在继承权之外，将王冠传给刚刚与权倾朝野的布兰达斯公爵成婚的雷斯小姐，那位小姐可比他大不了几岁。紧急之中，小彼得甚至没来得及留下一份书面遗嘱——这倒是令布兰达斯公爵与新国王双双满意。

布兰达斯公爵否认谋害彼得国王。“玛丽亚作证，我为他那纯洁的灵魂过早离我而去无胜悲痛。我将日夜为他祈祷，即使在这阴湿的塔牢。”布兰达斯公爵未被赦免，而是以谋害王位继承人的行为被处以叛国罪，将于十月末执行绞刑。

希斯特里亚•雷斯女不曾挣扎，“我深知罪孽深重，却无意夺走王冠，我深知它属于利威尔先生，并欣慰于他拥有了它。”

奔赴三笠小姐身边之前，希尔基斯坦曾守卫两日希斯特里亚。雷斯小姐不曾出于个人意愿接过王冠，却愿意为了保卫王冠带上它。“如果这真是国王的遗嘱，我虽不清楚王位能否属于我，”苍白的女孩微微一笑，“但我确定它不属于布兰达斯公爵。”希斯特里亚女王仅来得及提出一条命令，她允许布兰达斯公爵成为亲王，并承诺永不为他的老公爵丈夫打造王冠——这道命令以女王颈上新增的掐痕结束，没能传出宫殿。

她是个勇敢的女孩，她值得守卫，希尔基斯坦在赶赴三笠小姐身边时想，但他不曾折返宫廷，也不曾停下前往三笠小姐身边的脚步。

希尔基斯坦初识三笠小姐时，她已成了先王宣判的私生女，却并未如利威尔一般被禁止进入宫廷。或许是她终究仍然强壮，得以作为年幼王子后的继位选项，又或许是她将对于王权的漠不关心表现得太过充分，以至于国王已然相信，她绝不会如她哥哥那样反抗争斗。

三笠小姐高挑匀称，明眸皓齿，帕拉迪所有公主的画像也不及她一半美丽，她跳起舞来，所有人会被她如瀑的黑发迷去。她唱起歌，就是王室的唱诗班也自惭形秽。她是整个王都最漂亮的女孩。她频繁造访希尔基斯坦的梦境，在那个梦里，绿树群绕，她是年轻的女王，他是她的铁卫长。

他护送三笠避难时，这梦境再次萦绕脑海。“彼得国王死了，小姐，你就不想——”

公主食指轻摇，点住他的嘴唇，“我想去参加我哥哥的加冕礼，他会成功的。”

三笠早早等在王都希娜的伯雷布勒广场上，利威尔先生的队伍走来时，她第一个弯腰行礼，第一个喊出国王万岁。利威尔紧绷的面孔柔和些许，他扶起三笠小姐，拥抱了了她。这对兄妹相伴而行，三笠小姐青春靓丽，吸引了众多年轻人的目光，尽管他们真的曾努力将目光投给未来的国王。利威尔先生矮小的身躯压着抵御大风的银灰大氅，步伐坚定，面容疲倦。

加冕礼后，让回到王宫守卫国王。

“他不像之前的国王，”弄臣迷惑道，“哈，你甚至不知如何讨好他。”

利威尔不似彼得国王般喜好游玩，也不似他父亲那般喜好打猎与歌舞。乡下的王子沉肃安静了二十二年，将这份沉肃养成了秉性。王宫挥除了几十年的享乐主义，除了会见臣子与使节外，总是静悄悄的。弄臣戏子们沉寂下来，许多离开了宫殿，只有年迈的老弄臣羌童留了下来，每当国王留在大殿，便要说上几段俏皮话逗他开心。羌童总是逗得大臣满堂哄笑，利威尔在笑声中微勾嘴角，那笑意从不曾到达眼底。

王宫的铁卫多是彼得小国王时册封的年轻人，守卫样貌平平又不喜玩乐的新国王了无生趣，目光总被仍住宫廷的三笠小姐吸引去。年迈却灵巧强壮的铁卫长任职最久，他一直注视着国王，时常追忆，“陛下十四岁时，是整个王宫最漂亮的人，能言善论，数不清的王子公主追求他。”后来的故事，就连年轻的铁卫也一清二楚，成为私生子的王子再未能出嫁，病痛与等待磨灭了他的青春。

学宫的医师诊断，小国王彼得确实中毒而亡，但不是死于毒药，而是食物混同的偶然中毒。

塔中囚臣日夜忏悔，以马毛藤蔓抽打身体，致使囚衫鲜血淋漓，乞求国王的宽恕，8月，蓝河镇公爵已获缓刑，多玛伯爵、峡关镇长等二十三名臣属已被赦免，包括布兰达斯公爵的儿子。

“你太过仁慈了，陛下，”希尔基斯坦说，“日月塔可从没饶过这么多人。”

“你该到乡下看看，大人，看看那些饥饿与痛苦，看看我父亲和弟弟留下的是怎样的国家，”利威尔说，“我不能在这时杀掉我的臣子，我需要他们的支持，如果他们真心悔过，我必须展示仁慈。”

“但你不能放过雷斯小姐。”爱尔敏·阿诺德提出抗议，这年轻人在布兰达斯公爵倒台后被国王任命为新的总理大臣。“你今日赦免了集结军队对抗你的臣子，明日就有人敢造反，雷斯小姐便是最好的旗帜。”

“我绝不处死一个无辜女孩。”

“雷斯小姐确实无辜，但也确实拥有继承权，这你清楚，陛下。”

利威尔久久注视着最信任的年轻臣子，他沉默了，犹豫在他眼中闪烁，“不，我不能处死她。”

十月，布兰达斯公爵走向绞架。绞索上的死囚身体抽搐，如空中一条破布，行刑官放下他的尸体，刑台上污泄横流，软塌的尸体被捞起来抬走，像抬走一头新宰的牲口。三笠小姐站在拥挤哄闹的人群中，面无表情注视了整个行刑过程。希尔基斯坦晚间再见到她时，她已在与年轻的小伙子们跳舞，语笑嫣然。

十一月，国王仍然不同意关于雷斯小姐死刑的签署。“没人知道陛下能有一个固执的下巴，他就是不肯挤出一句‘好’。”

十二月，臣属转而提议另一件事：国王已三十八岁了，如果他还想给王位一个继承人，就必须结婚。“我正有此意，大人们。”利威尔肯定了这一提议，他离席庭议，以求臣属充分商定一个人选。

帕拉迪的历史上，并非没有Omega处于政治中心，那些人无一例外被后世形容成“母狼，恶灵，被固执与欲望驱使，掀起流血纷争的不祥。”帕拉迪岛民始终认为，Omega不知如何行使权力，他们应当温和谦逊，咨询alpha的意见，避免被频繁变换的情绪与无从规制的欲望诱使堕落。从未有一位Omega能成为妻子的同时作为一名君主，国王夫婿的人选霎时引起激烈争论。

_“若不是站在这里，我难以相信这是王宫的会议，而他们谈论的是一位国王。”阿诺德在日记中写道，“我听到陈词滥调的准则、市井粗俗的玩笑，这是一群精明的商人，争论最值钱的商品卖与谁手。”_

“他们如何决定？”

“具体的人选还在争论，”爱尔敏说，“但总归认为您该嫁给本国人。”

“嫁给我的臣民。”利威尔停下脚步，不勒斯河畔枯叶飘舞，白秃的树枝指向阴沉沉的天空，“告诉我，他们是否要我做一名‘帕拉迪式妻子’。”

“是的。大部分意见是，您应当作为帕拉迪妻子的典范。”

“我母亲是一名帕拉迪式的好妻子，她尊敬、服从她的丈夫，看看我的国家怎么对她。我在东洋战场上拼命时，婊子已爬到我父亲床上去了。”

平坦无波的不勒斯河畔，利威尔凝神垂目，双手紧握，“我既是国家的君主，怎能选择臣民作为丈夫。我怎能顺从一位臣民，同时又统治他。不管那臣子是谁，他必然破坏王权。”

国王拒绝了嫁给帕拉迪人的提议，朝臣并不买账。

“说服国王只是时间问题，指望一个必将忙于生育的Omega统治国家？”大臣奈尔叹气道，“不，他必须有一位可靠的丈夫帮他完成这件事。”

布里克林宫的炉火烧得过旺，烧得爱尔敏额际隐渗汗水，仍然难以抵御寒气侵扰国王。利威尔双腿僵硬，难以直背，几乎弯折于座椅上。

“他们还在商议帕拉迪岛内的人选。”爱尔敏站在一旁。

“他们挑选过谁。”

“坎特贝尔小公爵，托马斯·拉洛尔，还有马瑞利安·道林。”

利威尔抬起头来，望着爱尔敏，虚软一笑，“还有呢？”

爱尔敏脸红了，学着老朝臣的腔调，“‘我看把阿诺德塞给他，他总该愿意了’。”

国王笑了，没几声便咳了起来，“坎特贝尔小公爵，那面堂通红、呆头呆脑的笨鹅。”

“这是他们大部分人的意见。”

“他们只想找一个有地位又听话的，我既杀了布兰达斯，断不能再把宫廷变成坎特贝尔一伙人的。”利威尔斩钉截铁，“我绝不和臣民结婚。”

“您要同外国人结婚？”爱尔敏仅能看到他繁重的王冠下镇定的侧脸，“您心里已有人选了？”

“没有一个alpha能抵挡住王冠的诱惑，除非他已有了一顶。”又等了片刻，他听到利威尔的声音，“他是艾尔迪亚皇子，艾伦·耶格尔。”

果然，爱尔敏想，那是国王陛下母亲的国度。

库谢尔王后的哥哥凯尼是艾尔迪亚威震四方的将军，韩吉女皇统治时期，凯尼将军的兵马将众国笼于恐怖之中，令艾尔迪亚至今仍是最为强盛的国家。女皇无子，将军去世前，最爱的妹妹库谢尔循韩吉女皇旨意，以公主的排场与帕拉迪查理先王联姻。女皇传位其外甥格里沙·耶格尔。帕拉迪与艾尔迪亚曾一度维持友好邦交，直到联姻破裂。查理先王统治后期，帕拉迪岛与马莱冲突不断，又常年处于与艾尔迪亚及其联盟的战争危机中。

利威尔最初想到的仍是艾尔迪亚皇帝格里沙，他给鳏居皇帝写信，试图恢复消散多年的婚约，皇帝回信称已年迈且无再娶意愿，他向利威尔推荐了儿子，已代为执政的皇子艾伦•耶格尔。

“帕拉迪的国力太过衰弱，它需要一个强大的盟友，”利威尔终于直起腰，他额前的碎发被冷汗浸湿，目光平和安定，“必须恢复同艾尔迪亚的关系。”

他比他们更早，爱尔敏想，早在大臣商讨之前，陛下已算清他自己的价值，把自己摆到交易场上。

利威尔出席最新的一次会议，公布了他的意愿。

国王的意愿遭到强烈反对。

“嫁给外国人？哈，给我们一个外来国王吗？”

“我可不听一个外国Alpha发号施令。”

“陛下莫非因一己私欲让帕拉迪岛沦为艾尔迪亚的附属！”

“你拒绝接受子民为你挑选的丈夫，拒绝顺从臣民，就为了让一个外国人走向你的床？”

“安静！”利威尔喝住争吵的朝臣，他面容严肃，手指紧攥王座，胸脯剧烈起伏，“从不曾有臣属如此对君主讲话。” 他站起来——尽管国王站立有违臣属辩论时的要求，他站着，将王冠、长袍、身躯的重量都交给那双昨日还虚软的腿，神色镇定，声音洪亮。“我必须选择艾伦·耶格尔，我需要一位地位平等的丈夫，由此方能作为一国君主的同时，成为一个人的妻子。”

反对从王宫传出，蔓延王都，传遍郡县。恐慌笼罩了帕拉迪，他们惧怕生存的家园成为艾尔迪亚人的国度，惧怕国王承受外国皇帝的摆布，更重要的是，惧怕急需休息的帕拉迪卷入艾尔迪亚喜好的对外战争。

会议召集更加频繁，臣属争论愈发激烈，但滔天的反对之声不能改变利威尔的心意，他依然坚持嫁给艾伦·耶格尔，依然认为与艾尔迪亚的皇子成婚是平衡妻子与君主角色的唯一途径。

“您应该考虑帕拉迪人，他们都这么说，”爱尔敏说，“哪怕换掉坎特贝尔小公爵重新挑一个。”

“你怎么想，我的总理大臣。”

“我理解您选择艾伦皇子的理由，但您必须记得您的子民，他们惧怕联姻将使帕拉迪失去政治自主并卷入战争。”

“我是从战场上回来的人，怎会渴求战争，但一个君主却不能只求躲避，如果他国向我们开战，凭帕拉迪现在的经济与兵力，根本没有胜算。”利威尔负手而立，望向宫壁上那把他再无法举起杀敌的沉重巨剑，“最直接将帕拉迪置于最强大国家保护之下的方法，是我的婚姻。我必须保护我的子民。”

1528年 春

“既然国王笃定抛弃子民，为了满足他的私欲，让整个帕拉迪岛沦为嫁妆，那我们就把他从王座上赶下来。”

反叛从蓝河镇掀起，各地领主纷纷响应，十五日内，叛众已逼近王都，众多臣属连夜收拾行李，奔走溃逃。

利威尔在织一件马毛衬衫，四位乡下侍从陪在他的身边，每逢风吹便望向寝宫门口，仿佛叛军下一刻便破门而入。希尔基斯坦立于一旁，鞘中宝剑磨得锃亮，随时准备保卫国王的安全。爱尔敏·阿诺德带着消息走进宫中。

“还有谁留了下来。”

“您的铁卫们，以及奈尔·铎克大人，皮克西斯大人，还有……羌童。”

国王低笑一声，“连老弄臣也成了我的重臣。”他仍在下针，“反叛者还有谁。”

爱尔敏深吸一口气，“马克西斯·克兰默。”当初最先宣誓效忠利威尔先生的公爵。“阿里科斯·亚顿。”他曾从王都一路奔至苦桥宣誓效忠。“……还有埃尔文·史密斯。”

国王猛地抬头，神色怔然，“……连他也反对。”他双眼闭了一闭，过好久才问，“他们打了谁的旗号。”

“希斯特利亚·雷斯小姐。”爱尔敏停了好久，咬了咬牙，“还有三笠小姐。”

“……是吗。”利威尔放下衬衫，望向窗外，不勒斯河刚刚解冻，碎冰上落下几只黑点似的小鸟，跳了一下、两下，振翅飞远。

“陛下，”侍从衮塔仍在劝，“去避难吧。”

利威尔摇了摇头，“我绝不离开。”

国王召集了王都市民。

利威尔走出克里布林宫，身穿加冕日的火红披风，走向春寒未退的伯雷布勒广场。

“我是你们的国王。作为一位Omega,我走向王位时仍是处子之身，我还没有丈夫，如果有，那便是我的国家。我将自己许给帕拉迪岛，作为一名妻子，我将守护这个国家。每一位帕拉迪人都是我的孩子，作为一位母亲，我会保护我的子民。我将身心献给帕拉迪，任何事实的婚姻都不将改变这一切。

“请相信我，亲爱的人民。希娜的百姓簇拥着我戴上王冠，我在此将我的王冠与性命交付于你们，你们若已然失望，可现在将它们夺去，没有人会捉拿你们，没有人会治你们的罪。若你们仍相信我，便请行动起来，击垮叛军，保卫希娜，保卫这里的和平，保卫国家的安定。我将一切交给你们，无论你们如何选择，我将接受我的命运。”

希娜，这座王都爆发了它的力量，百姓迅速武装起来，保卫都城。他们等待了三天，玛利亚大教堂一直敞开，爱神玛利亚、美神露丝、诚实之神希娜的壁画之下，祈祷的国王一直同希娜的百姓在一起，毫无保留，全心全意。希娜的人民将他们的国王紧紧护住，在叛军前拦成了一堵不可撼动的墙。在以血肉之躯表达意愿的百姓面前，没有任何理由可以使反叛正当，反叛的子民紧握武器，僵持不动。当天夜里，无人伤亡，不曾流血，叛众便溃散了。

利威尔保卫了他的王冠。

“我无法治罪我的臣子，既然这是整个国家的抱怨。”他再次召集会议，他说为帕拉迪寻求一个安宁的倚靠，为帕拉迪带来新的继承人，是他服从了父亲三十年、服从了弟弟八年，忍下所有的年岁后，唯一的愿望。所有的技巧都比不上情感爆发的调动，与会大臣泪水盈眶，面对宽容的君主，撤回了反抗书。

继续召开的会议中，利威尔与众臣合作协商，敲定了婚约中附加的严格限制王权条款。

1外国人任何情况下不得加入议院、军队或成为王室仆人。

2国王不得被带出帕拉迪岛。他的孩子——如果有孩子出生的话——不能被带离帕拉迪岛，除非经由臣属一致同意。

3若国王死去时并无子嗣，皇子作为帕拉迪国王的王室头衔与身份将终止。

4艾尔迪亚需尊重帕拉迪岛目前与马莱维持的和平关系，帕拉迪岛在任何情况下都不得被卷入艾尔迪亚的对外战争。

叛众打着三笠小姐的旗号，却无人在反叛中、或是反叛后见过三笠小姐，她就此失踪了。

“您得将他抓回来，最好将她杀了。”奈尔强调，“只要三笠小姐还活着，您的王位就一天不安稳。君主已经是君主，妹妹却总是充满希望。但凡有一点儿能埋怨的地方，人们就会聚集到她身边。”

“没有证据表明三笠小姐参与那场反叛。”希尔基斯坦反驳道。

“当然，”爱尔敏说，“也没有证据表明她没参与。”

利威尔并没派人捉拿三笠，只是下了一道命令，将她逐出宫廷，非召不得回宫。“她历来聪明，太聪明了，总该知道怎么做。”

2月的最后一次会议中，利威尔勉强同意了处死雷斯小姐。

仅仅在位七天、未及加冕的年幼女王走向刑场，如她早已为这一天准备的那样说，“我深刻反省自身罪孽，虽从未有夺取王冠的意愿，却仍承受过它。我宽恕利威尔国王，并为他祝福。”她衣着单薄，在大风中颤抖，抖了好久才静下来，轻声宽恕刽子手。利斧搞搞举起，女孩颤抖的眼皮突然睁开，五官皱成一团，想向上看一看，紧接着天旋地转，头顶已贴地面。

利威尔将葬在日月塔边的荆棘丛外，遵照囚犯女王的遗嘱。希娜百姓自发走到她的墓前，她们献上爱神的石榴、美神的玫瑰，盛有诚实之神露珠的树叶。“愿她安息。”

艾伦·耶格尔的画像漂洋过海，来到了克里布林宫。

“天呐，”侍女咯咯地笑起来，“他真英俊。”

利威尔向那画像看了一会儿，继续为他弟弟以及雷斯小姐的灵魂祈祷。

他不置一词，眉头抚平，疲色渐缓。

Part3 Queen in Nightmare

1528

艾伦·耶格尔的航船在海上耽搁多日才抵达帕拉迪。他的国王新娘并未前来迎接，臣属将皇子和随行官员引致王都希娜的王家会馆。“皇子殿下，按照国王陛下的意思，您将在此休息，婚礼之前，您将不与他见面。”

“怎么，”皇子说，“他当我是艾尔迪亚的公主，结婚前不能面见夫婿吗。”他的拇指抵住下巴，食指在唇边轻轻摩挲，挑一个微笑出来，“你回去告诉国王，我感谢陛下的招待，顺便告诉陛下，他若要我在等待时戴上面纱，我也乐意之至。”

大臣一走，侍从弗洛克下巴上扬，鼻尖上顶，鼻头微皱，嘴唇用力一瞥，“也太目中无人了。这国王怎么能用婚前丈夫对待妻子的礼数对待您。”侍从总是在抱怨，但皇子并不在乎——他还年轻，可以不在乎太多事。皇子将侍从在纵容下愈发夸张的言论当做乐子，当然，他也确保这侍从只能说些乐子。

“他可不是一般的妻子，他有一顶王冠，你该感谢他记得家乡礼节。为了我的新娘高兴，当几天国王待嫁的好妻子也未尝不可。”皇子欣然落座，双臂合拢，袖中静躺着艾尔迪亚大使的一封信：

“我必须向您陈述帕拉迪国王联姻的诚意，不顾臣属反对，经过子民叛乱，他仍坚持成为您的妻子，这关于婚姻的决心令人惊讶。有传言称，他在见到您的画像前，仅听到您的名字时，已决定爱您。”

历代国王大婚前夜，玛利亚大教堂内置一银盆，认同婚姻的百姓洒入玫瑰花瓣，次日倒入清水，由国王最信任的臣子呈上，以供国王沐浴双手，接过祝福，洗去灾厄。婚礼清晨，国王们见到的往往是满盆的花瓣——民众投下的玫瑰太多，以至于没有清水的空间，他们的双手只能由花瓣洗浴。

大婚清晨，爱尔敏走进布里克林宫。国王寝宫的墙边多了一面落地镜，比平日多了一倍的侍从围在利威尔身边，擦拭鞋子，熨平披风，寻找腰带最漂亮的绑系款式。“陛下。”

利威尔并未立刻听见，直到他在镜中望见等待的大臣，“阿诺德先生。”臣子手中银盆花瓣济济，边缝可见水波粼粼。

国王看着银盆，眼皮轻眨，“这就是我的所有祝福。”他停顿片刻，伸出双手，穿过花瓣，沐浴清水。“爱尔敏，除了花瓣，希娜的人民给予我什么言论。”

他们指责艾尔迪亚的随行官员倨傲无礼。他们说如果寻求羞辱是一种勇气，国王陛下显然拥有它。没有一位上了年纪的Omega会执意选择年轻英俊的Alpha，特别是他的年龄足以当对方的母亲。他们现在认为您的决定是种追求，它将羞辱您和您的国家。“他们说一切都会好的，陛下。”国王已为这天准备良久，他亲自审视每一件衣服的每一个细节，以求完美代表帕拉迪的人民和土地。他的婚姻从少年时起便需精挑细选，终于在挑选完成。“一切都会好的，陛下。”

国王将指尖撤出银盆，他戴着一枚绿松石戒指，那是库谢尔王后结婚时的珠宝，它伴着王后的遗嘱送出日月塔，代替她完成了与王子的最后一次见面。“他们愿意为一名艾尔迪亚妻子欢呼、痛哭，却不愿接纳一位艾尔迪亚丈夫。”利威尔抬起手指，亲吻玫瑰与水珠，“但这仍是我善良的人民，有些人以祝福，有些人以谅解。”

1528年3月22日，利威尔与艾伦·耶格尔在圣玛利亚大教堂举行了婚礼。岛屿连日阴沉的天空罕见放晴，新婚夫妻走出教堂，两旁的民众弯腰行礼，不管是高鼻梁的艾尔迪亚人，还是深眼窝的帕拉迪人。

观礼人的眼中，这是一对奇怪的夫妻，艾尔迪亚皇子英俊高挑，灰眼透出漫不经心的笑意，皇子的妻子苍白瘦小，还不到他的肩膀，他一定很久没有笑过，早忘了开心的笑容是什么样子，那不过是嘴角虚软的外扯，面庞与身躯仍全然紧绷。皇子牵起妻子，用宽大的手掌包裹小上许多的另一只，捏了一捏。国王僵硬的面孔温和下来，干扯的嘴角变成真正的微笑，抬起明亮的双眸，向沿街的百姓挥手。

_“这场婚姻想必令他满意，最强大国家的皇储正牵着他的手，并将睡在他的身边。婚礼令他美丽，而美丽甚至使他变得年轻，”爱尔敏·阿诺德在日记中写道，“尽管仍有许多百姓对这场婚姻报以不信任的态度，但他们全都给予了掌声，今天的国王令他们愿意相信，他已得到了爱神、美神与诚实之神的祝福。”_

三笠小姐应召而来，她白日弯腰弯得最低，裹着宽大的头巾混迹人群，夜晚的庆典却再不容她泯然众人。她为避免披散长发显得轻佻，盘起发髻，却更显优美的脖颈，为避免亮丽的色彩过于招摇，她身着墨绿的衣裙，却在乌发相称之下，更显牛奶白的双肩，她没有新置办的衣服，挑的裙子料单面薄，隐约几分旧的痕迹，应上她国王妹妹的身份，反倒显得颇为委屈，令人怜爱。她早将如此打扮的理由合情合理地说给护送她回宫的希尔基斯坦爵士，爵士感动于小姐的明理与谦卑，禀报国王，利威尔动了动嘴唇，终究没说出什么。

谦卑的小姐成为整场庆典的焦点，艾尔迪亚的官员奉承她，遥遥向她敬酒，并请她为了国王哥哥的婚宴跳上一曲。她舞动时，整个宫廷的目光俱在她身上，仿佛她才是婚礼中的新娘。艾尔迪亚随行官与帕拉迪的臣子看着她，艾伦皇子的目光也紧随她，追随她的每一个摆手，每一个转身，颇感兴趣地挑起眉毛。已没人注意婚礼中真正的新娘，连国王本人也在注视三笠，她舞毕向他低身行礼时，利威尔看到了开放的宫门外，为了看她一眼而拥挤成一团的民众，民众也看到了，他们疲倦地靠着王座，未获得新婚丈夫半点目光的国王。

艾伦走进寝宫时，利威尔已在等他。诵经时艾伦在帘外，见到这位国王站在床边，而熏香时，国王又坐回床上，现在他走进来，国王又站在床边。天呐，这兵不血刃拽下别人戴上王冠的Omega，在紧张，在为了和自己过夜紧张。艾伦轻咳一声，压下涌到嘴边的笑。利威尔闻声看过来，他抱着双臂，银丝睡衣在肩头卷起几道轻褶，如几缕细雾绕上月下的大理石。艾伦走近他，低下头凝视他的面孔，笑意倒真的消下去。“我的好国王，你怎么这副疲累样子？”他轻轻拢住利威尔的双肩，这脱去华服披风的肩膀比看上去狭窄许多，艾伦微微用力捏了一捏，“我应该早点注意到，啊，我们该早些让庆典散场。”

“你只顾盯着三笠小姐，哪里能注意到。”

皇子探得更近，寻求对方是以君主的责问，还是以配偶的调侃，“她跳舞非常出色。”他总归解释一句。

“跳得和她母亲一样出色。”利威尔苦涩道，手指在衣袍上攥紧。

“也和乔安娜一样出色。”

利威尔怔然抬眸，放轻声音，“……抱歉。”

“哈，不必 。”皇子面无表情，“她会祝福我。”

利威尔松开双臂，犹豫片刻，拢住皇子的右手。艾伦噗笑一声，“国王陛下，这时候可不该握我的手，你该这样。”他俯下身来，伸出左掌，轻捧利威尔的脸颊，亲吻国王。

利威尔的手指从他胸膛滑落，犹犹豫豫搂住皇子宽阔的脊背，皇子一把抱起他，磐石般的胳膊紧扣国王细苇似的腰，又轻轻地令利威尔躺在床上，放缓节奏，亲吻他的耳廓、脖颈，身躯，像好奇的猫，舔舐身下的大理石。雕像猛地抬手，试图捂住亵神的声音，却被拨开手，颓然迎接压下来的亲吻，任亵渎之声溜出喉咙，再被另一个人吞入腹中，“放松，我的陛下。”好奇的猫变成猎豹，解开松垮的衣带，压住雕像的胳膊，石雕变成布偶，屈服于猎豹的利爪。艾尔迪亚的风浪冲击帕拉迪的航船，浪头愈来愈急，航船摇摇欲坠。待风浪平息，航船的甲板已被艾尔迪亚的浪头打湿，徒余海水滞留船身。

艾尔迪亚气候温暖，泉水叮咛，琥珀打造皇宫，玻璃砌作城堡，每一个Omega都笑音袅袅，能歌善舞，丝薄的衣物若隐若现地遮蔽身体，优美的肩颈常绕鲜花的芳香。她们巧舌如簧，能辩得小公子哥儿哑口无言，也能在上一秒悉心打扮，下一秒就抄锄具跨骡子奔向战场——只要皇帝愿意下令。艾伦皇子在艾尔迪亚长大，与这些漂亮勇敢的Omega跳舞调情，又曾迎娶整个艾尔迪亚最美的乔安娜·罗丽尔为妻，他在见利威尔之前便没报什么期待，倒也没怎么失望。

国王的面容如帕拉迪城堡的大理石墙，经历三十八年的春季大风与秋冬严寒，在常年阴冷的国度下肃穆庄重。那双蒙着淡淡灰蓝的眼睛如帕拉迪久难放晴的天空，积聚愁绪与焦虑。他的五官干净深邃，是严谨雕刻而成的端庄雕像，谁都看得出他曾漂亮过，他现在的样貌也算得上一个王室妻子的合格选择，但没有任何一种样貌能抵得上青春这笔财富。他双唇紧抿，令艾伦想起艾尔迪亚那些子女成已人的当家主母。她们处理账单、家务、丈夫的胡闹、子女的婚事，每天有操不完的心事，最终，曾经微笑的双唇成了固执的下巴上紧抿的一条线。

利威尔比艾伦预想中年长自己十七岁Omega的样子强上许多，年长的Omega中，艾伦只与风流傍身的公爵夫人说笑过，倒对这颇为正经的国王提了兴趣。他有了一个念头，要扮演为帕拉迪国王坠入爱河的皇子，做给那些早就为这桩婚姻瞪大眼睛等待的臣子王公。Alpha既会羡慕他妻子的王冠，又将惋惜他的妻子年长无趣，吟游诗人会歌唱他，把他描绘成真理女神的圣骑士，Beta和Omega会心怡他，感慨他对谁都体贴细心。他的国王陛下当然会在不久沉迷于他，令帕拉迪与艾尔迪亚的联结更为牢固，他强壮英俊，拥有最强大的国家，国王有什么理由不倾心呢？至于其他人会怎样议论那Omega，那就不是艾伦关心的事了。

这念头真的进行起来倒很困难，帕拉迪的国王三十多年人生仿佛空白，根本不会调情，又或者曾经知道如何做，但显然没了那个精力。床榻间，艾伦亲吻利威尔的肩胛，“你看过我的画像吗？”国王轻轻点头，下巴擦过他的头顶，“那画上的你很英俊。”皇子头顶仍痒痒的，那是国王又张了张口，但没说出话。艾伦难以想象这是传闻中仅凭言语就调动整个希娜捍卫自己的Omega——这显然嘴笨得过了头，不仅说不出一句赞美他的比喻，连一句“画像不及你的万分之一”这种滥调也拿不出来。艾伦顺着利威尔的身躯滑下，捞起利威尔的双腿，亲吻它们，缓缓分开，又撑起身体，亲吻国王的额头。他总算逼得利威尔再吞不下任何呻吟，“叫我的名字。”他说，“叫我的名字，国王陛下。”但每一句本是情趣的蛊惑都令沉溺的国王清醒，利威尔的双手从他脊背划下，紧紧抓住绒被，国王又成了辛苦的受难雕像，连那终于吟唱缪斯的双唇也紧闭起来，仿佛叫一声伴侣的名字是奇耻大辱。艾伦没了兴致，草草结束。他在国王身边重重地躺下，嗡声喘气。过了一会儿，利威尔转过来，犹豫地抱住他，“这是很简单的一件事，但……”艾伦用亲吻将国王的话语堵回去，“不必道歉。”他伸出手指，抚平国王微蹙的双眉，“我们慢慢来。”

他们并不常有缠绵床榻的机会，外来皇子为了避嫌，纵情打猎骑射，但国王终日批阅臣属奏表，查看君主信件，接见各国使臣，往往没了履行义务的精力。艾伦愿意在利威尔闲暇时陪他散步，但利威尔不便与他谈帕拉迪内政，又不询问艾尔迪亚私事，更不肯蜷曲舌头说一些倾诉爱意的话语，他们只得沉默相伴，无话可谈。

没有什么Alpha愿意对一个不会交谈的Omega倾注耐心，利威尔清楚这一点，散步三次之后，他就不再寻找艾伦。皇子新婚燕尔，新娘却不愿同他说几句话，积了一肚子闷火，便与宫侍铁卫们交谈起来，拐弯抹角地询问些国王的事，侍从们见他张口闭口全是利威尔，只当皇子跌倒在爱神脚下，惊讶的同时挑挑拣拣，筛除政要信息，纷纷把利威尔的往事讲给他听，只盼着他对国王好一些。

艾伦这日没有打猎，他留在寝宫，望着利威尔从乡下带来的那幅三位女神的旧挂画，回忆听说的故事，想象十六岁的利威尔跪在画下，阳光透过琉璃窗的图画，斑斓地照亮他的白袍，大臣们的皮靴在王子膝边围成一道铁栅，他们扯他的头发，掐他的脖子，他仍旧昂着头，不看那荒谬的继承法案一眼……他又想起婚礼当日，洁白如雪，王冠闪耀的利威尔。 **瞧瞧我吧，** 他想， **我的妻子是一个奇迹。** 他快步走出寝宫，去寻利威尔的踪影，正见到散会的利威尔沿着宫廊走来，便停住脚步，远远观看。

朝上会议显然进行地并不顺利，利威尔步伐迅速，只盼甩掉朝臣，仍有几位大臣跟上来，振振有词，气得吹胡子瞪眼。利威尔只得停下脚步，转过身去，继续听大臣讲话，不一会儿，等在原地观望的几位臣子也走上前，继续理论，没几句，两批臣子吵了起来。利威尔果断再抬脚步，重新向议事厅的方向走回去，两批大臣赶紧跟上，一边走一边争论。艾伦看着这一群Alpha和Beta就这样跟在一个Omega后面，为他颔首效命，险些笑出声来——这就是帕拉迪的国王，比任何一个Omega都要勇敢。

耶格尔皇子显然拥有不容小觑的亲和力，下午，侍女佩特拉抱着托盘匆匆向他走来。“您得劝劝陛下。”

艾伦颇为惊讶，“我能劝他什么呀，”他学着帕拉迪语的强调，就差笑出来了，“国王就连散步都不乐意和我讲话哩”

“哎呀，”侍女急得跺了下脚——利威尔从没能教会这肉铺老板的女儿真正的宫廷礼仪是什么，“您不能盼得太快，他二十二年见不到一个追求者，又……又比您大那么多，您一个Alpha，还要指望Omega来主动和您搭话吗？”

艾伦暗叹，“你要我劝他什么？”

他倒不如不问这句话，佩特拉显得更生气了，艾伦好奇地瞧她，他还从未见过一个侍女和君主置气。侍女说，“政务一忙，陛下就不按时用餐。”

“哈，这没什么，我处理事务时也常这样。”

佩特拉瞪了他一眼——瞪了拥有帕拉迪国王头衔的艾尔迪亚皇子一眼，艾伦都忘了生气，只来得及想真不愧是利威尔陛下的侍女。“他身体本来就不好，胃更是差——一定是那女巫给他下了咒，一个从战场上挺回来的人哪能迅速衰弱成这样。他就是按时吃饭，都没养回来多少，更经不起不吃饭的折腾，这忙起来哪能不管不顾，但我们跟他太久了，已经劝不动他了。”她说完把托盘向艾伦一推，“交给您了，您总归是他的丈夫嘛。”

艾伦被他吓了一跳，几经折腾才没把肉汤洒掉，艾尔迪亚的皇子何时受过这等使唤，他刚想斥责佩特拉无礼，转念又想起宫廊上八面风光的利威尔，兴趣又起，生生把这托盘接了下来。他端着大托盘走到国王办公的小室，眼睛瞪的老大的侍从正欲通报，被腾不出手的艾伦狠狠瞪了一眼，乖乖打开门，安静退到一边。

开门声未经通报想起时，利威尔已警觉地转过身，看到端着盛满肉汤与薄饼的托盘的艾伦，略微瞪大眼睛，双唇微张，“艾伦。”他好一会儿才说出话来。

皇子好整以暇地欣赏他惊讶的模样，直等到利威尔总算挤出一句话，才觉出托盘沉重，压着步子走到桌边，放下托盘，“该用餐了，国王陛下。”他学着侍从的样子深鞠一躬，又刻意将动作摆得夸张“您忠实的仆人和丈夫。”

利威尔终于被逗得微微一笑，向他颔首，但没有立刻动作，依然保持着侧转的姿势，手指握着灰羽笔杆，想说什么，又抿紧嘴巴。

“利威尔？”艾伦走得离他近了些。国王额上渗着细密的汗珠，握笔的手指轻轻颤抖，艾伦狐疑地伸出手去，国王挺直的脊背上满是冷汗，“玛利亚啊！你这是怎么了？”

利威尔的嘴巴抿了又抿，轻喘一声，“脚。”他索性不再说话，任凭皇子猜去。

“他的脚不能受凉，”佩特拉曾在被皇子问东问西时说，“受一点凉，就会腹部绞痛。当然，”她叹气，“他一受累，就更容易受凉。”

“你还是回去休息吧。”艾伦扶住利威尔的背，一点点按在貂绒靠垫上，“你那些大臣说起话来又没个日子。”

“你看到了？”国王早坐不住了，他靠着椅子，不一会儿上肢便向双膝蜷去。“我还不能休息，太多帕拉迪人还在忍受饥荒，我必须找出一个可行方案。”

艾伦没再劝，他太清楚一个君主想要做成一件事时是什么心情。他命侍从将壁炉烧得更旺，又差人烧旺一个炭火盆，接着屏退侍从，自己搬了把椅子，坐在国王身边，抱起国王的一只脚，迅速除了靴子，放在自己腿上，以袖拢住。

利威尔没什么和他抗辩的力气，只是叹了一声，“可没这样的先例。”

“你破得规矩还少吗。”艾伦的双掌拢住利威尔冰凉的小脚，回忆着入冬时老侍从的动作，快速揉搓起来。“我对你非得客气一些不可，不然帕拉迪人得吃了我。在玛丽亚的份上，我的国王陛下，这还是夏天，你的脚就凉成这样了。”

利威尔放下笔，捂住腰，没再说话。小室只剩烛火的噼啪，和双掌摩挲脚面的轻响。过了一会儿，利威尔恢复些气力，“你有一个儿子。”

皇子的嘴角难以自制地上扬，“他叫乔，五岁，吃饭时爱闹，总是不按顿用餐——和你一样。”

炉火映着利威尔温和的眼睛，“和我讲讲他。”

皇子揣摩国王的话语，他太容易猜到国王的意图了，“你不需要听他的事情。”艾伦注视着利威尔的红石榴胸针——这是加冕礼时众臣子送与他的礼物，“我还很年轻,很强壮，会让你有一个孩子。”皇子热得额角冒汗，他帮利威尔穿好靴子，捧起国王的另一只脚，“但你总得试着把身体养好，比如明天按时用餐。”

温暖的小室里响起一声轻笑，艾伦抬头，利威尔正望着他火光映照的脸庞，那双眼睛清澈安定，蕴着星星点点的愿想。

国王终于从政务中暂且脱身时，艾伦邀他一同骑马。

皇子走到国王身边，伸出有力的手臂，将利威尔抱到马上。他的身体真小，抱住他的时候艾伦想，简直像抱乔的布娃娃。利威尔头一次这样上马，缰绳在手指间攥紧——大理石雕像的眼神活了，略显慌乱，但终究没有开口说话。艾伦翻身上马，坐在利威尔身后。利威尔的身体在皇子贴上来时瞬间僵硬，艾伦失笑，他的国王陛下哪怕早已与他共度鱼水之欢，仍不知如何面对伴侣的亲近。黑马走得很慢，艾伦的手掌从利威尔的脊背略过，游经胸膛，上腹，滑向腰际，再向下。马儿越走越慢，停了下来。艾伦跳下马，将利威尔抱下来抵在树干上吻他。

皇子宽大的手掌捧着利威尔的脸，常常惊讶于一个君主拥有这样小巧的面部轮廓，“有没有人说过你的眼睛很漂亮？”利威尔没有回答他。

“那么我要对你说，我的国王陛下，希娜女神的泉水也比不上你的双眼动人。”艾伦亲吻国王的眼睫，“你很美丽，陛下。”

利威尔垂着眼睛，不见一丝喜悦。果然，艾伦想，他在频繁的试探中发现，国王不相信任何关于外貌的假意恭维，唯有关于品德的恭维和帕拉迪的称赞能获得他的笑容。但艾伦没有继续恭维，他搂紧国王的腰，亲吻他的耳朵、脖颈，利威尔由着他。

艾伦哂笑，帕拉迪的国王只有与他正常交谈时才坦诚自在，面对恭维和小的亲近举动僵硬得令人厌烦，却又在他每次明确显示出渴求之意时分外顺从。除了艾尔迪亚的友谊，这国王想必只需求一件事。艾伦看着那红石榴胸针，那时刻佩戴着的、由臣属们送上的加冕礼。利威尔需要一个孩子，那些仍然渴望由Alpha统治国家的大臣更需要他诞下继承人。艾伦心里十分清楚，利威尔从众多国君中选择自己，除了艾尔迪亚国力强盛又是库谢尔王后的国度，便是因为这一批年轻君主中，他已有一个儿子，国王需要一个能给他孩子的配偶。

艾伦解开利威尔的腰带， **既然你盼望的只有这个，** 国王的手掌挡住他，他挥开那早已没有战场力道的手掌，动作粗鲁地架起利威尔，将他的脊背狠狠地撞在树上。“你必须住手，艾伦。”帕拉迪国王说。他当然会叫我住手，这二十多年没人追求的Omega像个又酸又板的老修士，绝不会允许别人和他在白日树下交欢，哪怕没有一位侍从跟过来。艾伦贴近利威尔耳畔，“我在帮你——你需要继承人，就连玛利亚也不会宽恕你浪费神的种子。”他渴望利威尔像侍从口中冷静掀翻布兰达斯公爵的故事里那样，冷酷地看他，随便用什么方式，打伤他也没关系，想办法脱身。但帕拉迪的国王只是蹙着眉闭上眼睛，以默许的姿态原谅了他的无礼与粗鲁，承受他在一股无名怒火之下格外凶狠的次次撞击。

臣子宫侍认为这婚姻十分完满——Omega面色红润，眼神明亮，洁净的皮肤透出光泽。“可怜的国王，他直到现在才品尝爱情的滋味。”国王仍有太多文件需要批阅，但他现在揉穴休息时，会看一看花园中散步的皇子。“我不觉得这是多大的变化。”希尔基斯坦说。“傻孩子，这变化已经很大啦，”老铁卫队长告诉他，“每一个Omega都曾以为他们不需要Alpha，直到他们拥有一个。陛下早就该有一个丈夫了。”

“但那皇子可不是什么正经人，”佩特拉气呼呼的，“他喝醉的侍从说，皇子曾开玩笑，说他实在惭愧于像一头粗鲁的黑熊，令帕拉迪最尊贵的花朵夜夜流淌花蜜。”奈尔大臣面色铁青，狠狠揪了下巴上本就稀疏的胡子，“但愿皇子能快点让他流点乳汁，挤出一个孩子。”

铸币上印了新的纹章：王室夫妻骑着一对骏马，利威尔国王骑行在前，手握权杖，艾伦皇子骑行在他的右后方——这以往是属于国王妻子的位置——手握长剑。“多简单，”铸币师说，“他来统治国家，他去帮他打仗，没有谁比他们更紧密地结合在一起。”三四个月的相处并没使两国的臣子更喜欢对方，堆笑的背后，帕拉迪人仍看不惯艾尔迪亚人高扬的下巴、喜开玩笑的言谈，和满不在乎的神情——瞧瞧这些高傲的家伙，鼻子要翘到天上去了。

“说得好像谁会多喜欢他们，”弗洛克冷哼，“帕拉迪人是我见过最无趣和善变的，他们的深眼窝里全是嫉妒、狡诈与背叛，这些人没什么本事，倒除了恭维什么也不想听。”他又赶忙浅鞠一躬，“当然，不包括您的国王陛下，他好歹有一半艾尔迪亚血统。”

皇子略点头，他对这种把戏乐此不疲：先抛出些俏皮话，与爱好取乐的艾尔迪亚人联系在一处，明确表示他仍是他们的国主，对帕拉迪不甚在乎，接着，在那些过火的玩笑开到利威尔身上时喝住，向随行者显示他是一个体贴的丈夫。

“帕拉迪人不可能喜欢我们——一旦他们想到君主会被外国人分开双腿顶出呻吟。”弗洛克继续说，他把皇子的把戏摸得一清二楚，“说真的，您怎么能与他睡觉，据说他的身体已因早年久卧病榻而变得松弛丑陋。”

“那句话怎么说来着，如果你发现Omega丑，就在晚上见他，”皇子挂着淡漠的微笑，“黑暗中所有的Omega全都一样。”

“那麻烦您守点委屈，多和他睡几个晚上，等他生个王子，帕拉迪人也许会更喜欢我们一点。”

艾伦正要说什么，望见利威尔远远走来的身影，便挥退侍从，收起满目冷淡，将神色放得柔和，走上前去，利威尔眉头紧拧，“真该让他们在我的床底下供职。”

艾伦了然，他看了看利威尔的王冠，又看了看红石榴胸针，他怕是第一位被臣属逼迫到这个地步的君主。

马莱王室至今仍不承认利威尔作为帕拉迪国王的正统性，鉴于利威尔和三笠都被判为私生子，继承王位的应当是与利威尔拥有共同祖父的马莱王后阿尼，除非帕拉迪国王的婚姻能诞下一位真正合法的继承人，否则，马莱将出兵干预，帮助真正的继承人阿尼王后统治帕拉迪。

艾伦牵着利威尔走到树下，伸出拇指，按他僵硬的脖颈，又缓缓下移，停在他胸口，利威尔已许久没让艾伦碰他了，拇指下的绸衣里，Omega乳晕微胀。“你是不是已经怀孕了？”

“除非能够确信，我不能贸然公布这个消息，”君主看向他平坦的腹部，“太多双眼睛盯着这件事，我不能出半点差错。”

1528年8月，目睹利威尔隆起的腹部，国王已怀有四月身孕的消息被公布了。“怪不得他选择艾尔迪亚皇子，那皇子能让任何人快速得到他们想要的孩子，”马莱王后回信称，“祝他生一个健康的婴儿。”

艾尔迪亚皇子的心脏被温温柔柔的情绪占据，——有史以来的第一位Omega国王是他的妻子，还正揣着他的孩子——连之前的那些取乐念头也一点点消散下去。没有一个代为执政的皇子应当久居别国，既然帕拉迪的国王已经怀孕，那孩子又只能是帕拉迪的继承人，艾尔迪亚的使臣便催促艾伦回国，鉴于皇子已从各个意义上完美地巩固了两国联盟。

连利威尔也如此表示，“你该回到艾尔迪亚去了。”他这样说时，已经是在艾尔迪亚众随行官劝说无果的情况下了。从未想过皇子如此固执，国王只得补充，“回去看看你的儿子，等你明年回到帕拉迪时……你也能见到我们的孩子。”

“把我当成获取子女的工具，用完就扔吗，我的国王陛下。”艾伦仅仅遣回一批随众，不为所动。他开始时时想起乔安娜，那艾尔迪亚最美丽、最灵巧的Omega，她跳舞时令整个艾尔迪亚皇宫为之倾倒，赛起跑来，就是Alpha也比不过她。她嫁给他时才十五岁，他做父亲时才十六岁。

“你怕我死去。”利威尔说，“我没那么脆弱。”

 **你根本不知道什么叫脆弱，** 艾伦想。那时他打猎回来的汗水仍未褪去，便被侍女领进皇妃的寝宫，他的儿子皱起通红的一张脸嚎啕大哭，乔安娜的双腿遍布血污，青白的脸上定格一个怪异的微笑，双眼空洞。那年夏天闷热甜腻的空气又一次钻进他的鼻腔，“我绝不在这时候离开你。”

利威尔看了他一会儿， “我怎么能阻拦一个人乞求心安。”

艾伦在希娜东郊的石堡布置一个简易宫廷，与臣子跨越海峡处理艾尔迪亚的政务。闲暇时间里，他时时陪伴她的君主配偶。

利威尔依旧频繁会见臣属，商讨政府财政重组的事宜。帕拉迪在强大的艾尔迪亚的保护之下得到暂时的休养生息，国王与大臣通力合作，在教会、学宫、市场等方面积极干预，力图将帕拉迪从凋敝中解救。“他像他承诺的那样尊重我们的意见，”奈尔不情不愿地说，“当然，除了那些他非常坚持的问题。”

结婚以来，帕拉迪的国王总是轻蹙眉头，艾伦本以为怀孕会抚平这Omega的焦虑，但一切都没朝他希望的方向发展。利威尔婚后难得红润的面庞因妊娠而再度苍白，他常常呕吐，又时常生病，但好在他早已对病痛习惯，逐渐胀起的乳房和不断隆起的腹部显示王子的安全成长，只是怀揣王子的国王却看起来太过虚弱，并为腹中胎儿显出神经质的焦虑。他担心流产，担心那孩子出生时没有呼吸，甚至担心婴儿畸形。

“他确实成了国王，当然，在同样拥有王家血统的Omega面前，也并没什么令他优先一等。”朝臣皮克西斯说，“他必须坚持到生下一个健康的孩子，堵上王座觊觎者的嘴，只要他的孩子有半点闪失，马莱那婊子会以她能想到的任何理由入侵帕拉迪。”

担忧于国王难产而死而王子也未能存活——这一不得不考虑的情况，议会要求利威尔同意修改《继承法案》。在这件事上，利威尔爆发了他沉寂许久的固执，像拒绝承认私生子自认书，拒绝处死雷斯小姐，拒绝放弃与艾尔迪亚联姻一样，他拒绝为《继承法案》签字。

“他们要我承认三笠的合法身份，承认她有资格作为我的继承人，他们要我承认那荡妇与我父亲的婚姻有效。”利威尔轻嗤，“你怎能宣布一个人与荡妇的苟合有效，在他的妻子仍然在世且婚姻仍然有效的情况下？”

爱尔敏站在一旁沉默不语。

“你知道我父亲为了娶那荡妇做了什么吗？”利威尔气得发抖，“他砍了七百个人头，七百个！为了逼那些善良正义的人承认他与我母亲的婚姻无效。”他紧捏拳头，“如果我认同了三笠的继承权，认同那荡妇与我父亲的婚姻，那七百个人的坚持岂不全成了笑话！我母亲又算什么？我夺回属于我的王冠，难道就为了像她抢走我母亲的一样，让她的女儿抢走我的王冠吗？”

三月末的王室婚礼过后，三笠被软禁在拉达布拉斯的乡下。利威尔此刻准备为三笠安排婚事，一个已经结了婚的Omega必然淡出人民关于王位继承的选项，这一提议遭到大臣的强烈反对：在国王平安生下孩子之前，三笠仍然有作为继承人的可能，一个继承人的婚姻必须慎之又慎。前去巡查的希尔基斯坦回禀，三笠小姐已经病了，断无近日成婚的可能。 利威尔冷笑，“我看着她长大，知道她有多强壮，她不可能真的病了。”但他最终仍然让爱尔敏带着宫廷医官前去看望。

“她精神很不好，”爱尔敏说，“她努力让自己真得病得很严重。”总理大臣等待国王的下一个命令。利威尔迟迟没有说话，最后他轻叹一声，“让她别折腾自己了。”他就此撤销了为三笠安排婚姻的意愿，毕竟，无论他如何不愿意承认，三笠目前必须活着，也必须保持单身。

艾尔迪亚皇子曾寸步不离地陪着帕拉迪国王，但不论是婚礼当日平静的利威尔，草场笨拙得不知如何调情的利威尔，还是宫廊上令一群Alpha仅仅跟随的利威尔，他们全都在这几个月内离他远去。利威尔总是有那么多的苦恼，那么多的焦虑，他永远眉头紧蹙，紧抿双唇，艾伦一次次抚平他的眉心，亲吻他的嘴角，但他抚不平二十二年的过往，吻不走根植于隆起腹部之中的担忧。

一个君主的伴侣应当照顾君王，使疲倦地君王感到轻松，但艾伦本身也是艾尔迪亚的君主，需要一个令他放松与愉悦的伴侣。利威尔没有办法给艾伦这些，一旦皇子不将自己的俏皮话给予他，他无法从自己的生活中找出半点快乐抛给皇子。他留给艾伦一个被沉重的王冠与肿胀的腹部压得畸形的背影，令与他站在一起的皇子因无言的焦虑而变得烦闷。艾伦曾将许多耐心抛给帕拉迪的国王，但那些耐心已被红石榴的胸针、三位女神的旧画像、翳影重重的《继承法案》磨灭。

艾尔迪亚的皇子绝对不能任由帕拉迪的忧愁淹没自己，11月的一个清晨，皇子终于放弃了照顾他国王妻子的念头。仍把他困在帕拉迪的，是一个噩梦，梦中是甜腻的夏日的鲜血，是婴儿刺耳的啼哭，是恐惧中冬日王宫一大一小的死尸。他把自己关在小石堡处理政务，带领侍从在深秋之中苦苦寻猎，并与年轻的侍女们眉目传情。

没有一个人因为这些与皇子拍桌子。“我会为他的忠诚哭泣，”一名艾尔迪亚随从说，“帕拉迪国王是我见过最丑的孕妇，任何一位君主都享有另寻慰藉的权利，皇子却只是与那些侍女们谈笑。”

“如果将年轻与活力侮辱为放荡，那可真是不公平，”帕拉迪的新侍女们说，“我们只是与皇子恭维称赞、说些俏皮话，像十四岁的男孩与女孩就会的那样。”

12月，愈加虚弱的国王签署了《继承法案》。利威尔起初仅赐予三笠继承权，而拒绝承认父亲第二段婚姻的效力。临近十二月末，他担忧三笠的私生子身份会使马莱王后的继承顺位在她之前，只得承认父亲的第二段婚姻合法有效，并恢复三笠的公主身份。签署法案后，利威尔靠于小室的椅上，揉着酸痛的额头，看向窗外。窗外远处的花园内，艾伦皇子正在与侍女萝拉跳一支绿溪镇的欢快舞蹈。

“我十四岁的时候，也和艾伦皇子一样。”和他一样，能骑高大的骏马驰骋草坝，拉最满的弯弓打猎雄鹿，与簇拥的公主跳最绚丽的舞蹈。他的左掌轻轻搭着隆起的腹部，开始书写遗嘱。遗嘱中，将王位传给自己的孩子，和广大担忧分娩的意外使得国家无主的大臣一样，他继续写道，如果我死去时没有孩子，王位传给三笠公主。

1529

1月，国王将政务暂且全部托付总理大臣，走进待产室。待产室狭小黑暗，只有小小两盏烛台，一张小床，和两个忙于缝补及准备的老侍女。

“简直难以相信，在这个破地方，你们国家以前的王后怎么生得出孩子，”皇子在阴冷的房间内搓了搓手，艾伦搂住利威尔，不敢挤到他腹部，只敢用力捏了捏他的肩膀。“你要好好的，你一定得和孩子一起出来。”

待产期间，国王召见过总理大臣两次。“他在害怕，”爱尔敏说，“我不敢相信，但他在害怕，他说那孩子太久没动过了。”

到了医官预测的日子，整个王宫自清晨陷入等待。所有的臣子都聚集在小小的产室门外，三笠公主也应召等在一边，以备随时可能发生的江山易主。产房木门紧闭，安安静静。艾伦皇子在宫廊上踱来踱去，“我得进去。”

“您不能进去。”

“去你的，阿诺德，难道要我就这么等着，直到又一个老女人告诉我，‘她完成了玛利亚留给她的职责，已在她身边永生，为她祝福吧’？操他的玛利亚！”

皇子靠在墙边，双掌挡住脸颊，径自沉入黑暗，黑暗中，有一扇窗，窗外夏日炎炎，乔安娜与六岁的乔正在玩耍，她跑啊跑啊，鲜血浸满了杏色的衣裙，她倒下了，那扇窗骤然关闭，乔安娜躺在血泊中，僵硬冰冷，双眼空洞。

整整一天，产室十分安静。夜晚，木门开了一条小缝，老侍女弓腰走出，面色凝重。

“他……他死了吗？”三笠问。

老侍女摇了摇头，公主不知是否站得太久，险些跌倒在地，又像是笑又像是哭。

老侍女恭敬地说王子还未有降生的迹象，请众臣和王子离开，又顿了一顿，说国王陛下请皇子进去。

艾伦走进屋子。产房墙壁潮湿，两盏烛台支撑起幽暗的小屋中所有的光线。利威尔躺在那张小床上，双眼大睁，右掌隔着被子覆着鼓胀的腹部，一动不动，见到艾伦，他才转了一下眼珠，眨了下眼。

“他不在这里了。”

“什么？”艾伦问，“你在说什么？”

利威尔攥紧了被子，“他不在这里了。”

“嘘，”艾伦轻声，像安慰一个孩子，他坐在床边，拨开利威尔的碎发，亲吻他，“你在说傻话，他只是还没准备好出生。”

“不。”利威尔闭上眼睛，“他不在了。”

艾伦愣在原地，不知这是国王担忧的幻觉，又或是一个母亲笃定的真实，但他的心脏已然揪成一团，揪得他直泛恶心，在那关于欺骗的浪潮袭来之前，他甩袖离开了产房。

老侍女们一边缝补一边聊些琐事，以不使产室太过沉闷。过了一会儿，开门的声音再度响起，脚步声在床边停住。“陛下？”

利威尔睁开眼睛，望见他年轻的总理大臣，“阿诺德先生，你还没走。”

“您看起来不大好。”

“我想我失去他了。”烛灯下，利威尔的眼睛闪闪烁烁，“我经拥有过他，我感受过他的踢打，但他不在了，什么都没有了。”

“陛下——”但爱尔敏将所有的言语吞了下去，他又一次见到了那坦诚的眼神，正是在这坦诚双眼的蛊惑下，他一个木偶师的儿子，带着一个私生子的信，千里迢迢寻找一个连名字都没听说过的前宫廷大臣，走到了现在的位置。他又一次见到了这双坦诚的眼睛，他无法相信利威尔在说谎，但又不愿意相信国王在说真话。

整个一月，王都再没传出关于分娩的消息。一月末，产室的门打开了。

走出产室的利威尔越发苍白，在耀目的阳光下眯起眼睛，他瘦了许多，衣物在肩部松松垮着。他的腹部平平坦坦。

艾伦难以置信地看着他，淡灰的眼中满溢忧伤与愤怒，“这是怎么回事，”他快步向他走去，几乎不敢触碰国王的双肩，“操他的玛利亚，这是怎么回事！”

利威尔没有看他。Omega的双唇又绷成了系紧秘密的绳索，微微动了动，又缝紧了。

艾伦走进那间遗弃的产房，老侍女连忙向他行礼，她们迅速跪伏，额头紧贴地面。

幽暗的小室中，小床上静躺着Omega刚住进去时的织物。一件小小的婴儿衣，和一件半成品衬衫，肩膀开阔，衣袖修长。

寂静在小室中蔓延，皇子猛地伸出拳头，狠狠砸向石壁，只一下，便关节溅血。

第二天，皇子离开了帕拉迪。

“他的国王妻子根本没有怀孕，”弗洛克说，“可怜的皇子。”

“我可从没见过比利威尔更能寻求侮辱的君主。”马莱宫廷的夫人们笑得花枝乱颤，“他找一个足以当自己儿子的丈夫，想给帕拉迪岛生个孩子，结果，哈，这就像憋出一个屁。”

布里克林宫一片阴郁。

在大殿的喧哗吵嚷中，利威尔走向他的臣子，他挺直脊背，步伐平稳，迎着臣子毫不留情地讥讽，坐上属于他的王座，接受望向他平坦腹部的鄙夷目光，面容尘肃。

“我曾以为诚实是陛下唯一的品德。”塔兰公爵说，“显然，您已经抛弃他了。”他当场离开宫廷，几名臣子追随而出。

留下的臣子们忍耐了令帕拉迪沦为周边国家笑柄的国王，但他们并未原谅这次失败，在随后几次会议的言谈中明暗讽刺，连侍从也拐弯抹角地表达自己的不满。国王走过王都的街道，希娜的民众在两旁静立，一个个板着面孔，没人为他欢呼。

“他连一个君主最基本的任务都完成不了。”

“我看他需要一个新的丈夫，一个能给他孩子的丈夫。”

“新的丈夫？羞辱了最强大国家君主后和他离婚？嫌没仗可打吗，你该感谢艾尔迪亚没有撕毁婚约，”稀疏的胡须在奈尔生气的下巴上抖动，“艾伦皇子可有一个儿子，那小子现在还活蹦乱跳呢，你只能祈祷国王陛下是个正常的Omega。”

利威尔仍在他的小厅工作，隔绝所有议论声音。他批阅奏表，查看信件，进一步推行已初见成效的财政重组，为把帕拉迪从饥荒中拯救努力。

_“帕拉迪的人民没有原谅他们的国王，他们唾弃这桩耻辱，认为这是一场无耻的欺骗，没有人记得这整件事也是国王本人的不幸，他失去了他的孩子，”爱尔敏·阿诺德在他的日记中写道，“我愿意相信玛利亚曾赐给他一个孩子，却不舍得那小小天使看见满目疮痍的世界，又收走了他。”_

马莱的军队已在多符罗布港湾集结——“帕拉迪是一片不幸的土地，她经由抛妻弃子的暴君统治，又由一个并不完整的Omega羞辱，还有一个私生女伺机而动，她应当从苦难中解脱，阿尼·莱昂纳德，帕拉迪乔治六世爱女之女，才是帕拉迪王座的归属。”

“一个Omega把王冠戴上了，这下可好，所有Omega都叫着说‘这是我的’，”皮克西斯冷笑，“那嫁到马莱的婊子铁了心要这顶王冠，她那胡弗丈夫又巴不得送给她，好让马莱统一海两岸。”

利威尔与使臣向马莱寻求谈判未果。多玛尔国、马鲁里亚国叛出与艾尔迪亚国的联盟，转向与马莱结盟，向帕拉迪宣战。

1529年5月7日，帕拉迪被迫对马莱宣战。

1529年5月9日，艾尔迪亚对马莱宣战。

利威尔跪在三位女神的旧画像下。

他十五岁走向战场的那把巨剑横挂墙上，但他早已无法再握着他走上战场。

失去刀剑与健康后，他只能祈祷，一如过去的二十二年，面对已经破旧的女神挂画，面对玛利亚、露丝、希娜精致的三座小雕像，祈祷他的士兵归来，带着胜利与平安。

帕拉迪的士兵在外征战时，帕拉迪岛爆发了汗热，治理初有成效的饥荒再度加重。王宫忙于开仓赈灾，仍继续推行财政重组。王宫大幅削减开销，将宫廷的衣着变为淡静的灰黑白三色。利威尔拒绝避难，他将生命交给希娜，点燃药草，夜夜祷告。疾病放过了国王，放过了王都，渐渐退出帕拉迪。

1529年12月3日，马莱与帕拉迪签署停战协定。帕拉迪丢失雷贝利欧港。

帕拉迪的人民陷入战后的疲倦与愤怒，更多的贵族离开宫廷。

“凭希娜之名，我可从没想过有一天会丢失雷贝利欧，”奈尔感叹，“自圣彼得打败马莱，把雷贝利欧收归国有，它从未离开过帕拉迪。”

“那是帕拉迪与马莱的历史中最辉煌的战果，”皮克西斯说，“国王陛下终于把它也变成了崭新的耻辱。”

“我曾期盼避免战争，却最终亲手将我的人民送上战场。”利威尔裹在黑衣之中，在圣玛利亚大教堂告慰于战争中逝去的士兵。爱尔敏沉默地陪在他身边。“如果我的身体有一天会被剖开，”国王说，“雷贝利欧将写在我的心脏上。”

_“帕拉迪的人民认为国王的婚姻将他们拖向战争，”爱尔敏·阿诺德在他的日记中写道，“即使联姻或许保护了帕拉迪，我们在多玛尔国战场、马鲁里亚战场、及马莱本土大面积作战获得了绝对的胜利，但这一切在丢失的雷贝利欧之前黯然失色。”_

1530

骁勇善战的耶格尔皇子征服了多玛尔和马鲁里亚的领土，在艾尔迪亚勤政图强，在闲暇之时陪伴他的儿子乔。他指导儿子学习骑射，又积极为艾尔迪亚未来的继承人遍寻名师。已有一年多的时间，皇子再未踏进帕拉迪的土地。所有国家都清楚，皇子抛弃了国王。利威尔不得不给艾伦写信，请求他丈夫回到他的身边，忠于婚姻的职责。

艾伦流连于艾尔迪亚温暖的春风，柔媚的花丛，甘甜的泉水，乐观而富有活力的人民，不愿再踏入那片布满湿冷与苦难的岛屿。仅在帕拉迪的土地生活一年，他便体会了背叛与逼迫，焦虑与妒忌。利威尔留给他一个沉默又疲倦的身影，一个冬日里母子陈尸的幻想噩梦，和一个他见过最压抑的房间——那只有两件衣服的产室。

利威尔与他倾心的Omega们没有半点相似之处，无法带给他一点欢乐，仅仅站在那里，就让他想起那三十八年的过往，危机四伏的处境。利威尔永远在开一条逆风航行的船，在狂风巨浪中咬紧牙关，艾伦仅仅靠近他，便会被那风浪淹没。但利威尔仍在给他写信，他需要人和他一起站在那条即将沉没的船上，哪怕只有一个。

3月，艾伦皇子回到布里克林宫。

宫里冷冷清清，臣子少了，侍从少了，整个宫廷的颜色变成了单调的黑白灰，也不再有年轻人的调笑。

国王仍在那间办公小厅，他向艾伦挤了一个微笑。他与婚礼上的利威尔已像两个人了，他的疲累太过深刻，眼角凝上深深的皱纹，倦意烙进浅灰蓝的双眼，挤走眼底的自信与从容。他似乎又瘦了一些，艾伦还未触摸，便已能想象那坚硬骨骼的触感。

但他仍有哪里不一样，这种还算健康的面色并却不自然，艾伦紧紧盯着利威尔，压低声音，“你化妆了？”

利威尔不说话。

艾伦陡然抬高音量，“你是不是化妆了！”他见到的仍是国王紧抿的嘴巴。他认识利威尔一年，早知道这位Omega不饰脂粉，如果化妆——他艾伦捧起利威尔的脸，急匆匆用衣袖擦了起来——卸掉伪装的利威尔面颊凹陷，几无血色。

这个人已需通过化妆来让臣子相信他勉强健康了。艾伦在利威尔身边坐下，搂住那双瘦削的肩膀，让那颗疲倦的脑袋靠着自己的胸膛。“你想要什么呢，我的国王陛下。”

他想要丧生的数千士兵生还，想要雷贝利欧失而复得，但他仅能望着那已不知是礼物还是诅咒的红石榴胸针，“给我一个孩子吧。”他只能期盼给帕拉迪留下一个健康强壮、流有最强大家族血液、由绝对合法的婚姻诞生，名义上堵死马莱那女人反扑的借口，实质上令国内觊觎王权的多股势力臣服的，真正第一顺位继承人的君主。

艾伦轻柔地对待他。他亲吻利威尔肩胛处十五岁那年留下的伤疤，说要做这最勇敢国王的圣骑士。他又去抚那几乎永远不会舒展的双眉，亲吻早就忘了如何畅笑的双唇，捞起干燥虚软的双腿，缓缓进入。

“啊……啊……艾伦……”

他终于唤了他的名字，很轻很轻，每一声都像是祈祷。艾伦每个晚上都来陪他过夜，他让孱弱的航船在风浪中轻轻颠簸，在于港湾中静静睡去。

但皇子快要坚持不下去了，他每每与利威尔交合，便自觉被帕拉迪岛的幽灵附身，岛屿一下又一下撞击他的君主，令他在痛苦中不断颠簸，利威尔每轻唤一声他的名字，都是在像帕拉迪岛祈祷，祈祷岛屿赐他一个健康的继承人，祈祷岛屿结束人民的苦难。那股自结婚之初便隐隐存在的别扭感觉逐渐扩大，清晰起来—— **我从来都不是利威尔的丈夫** ，他想，这位君主早已嫁给了帕拉迪岛。

结婚以来，利威尔永远忙于帕拉迪的财政重组或是灾祸救济，真正的岛屿丈夫霸占了他的日日夜夜，令这位妻子快速走向衰老。这位妻子经历了战争，送走了他许许多多的子民，又失去过一个不知是否存在的孩子，艾伦再也难以忍受岛屿的幽灵继续附着于身，惧怕将更多的折磨注入君主的身体。

他被这梦魇般的疲倦身影击溃，终于放弃了最后一次入梦而行的努力。

“再见了，我的国王陛下，”艾伦亲吻利威尔的手指，“再见了。”

皇子离开了在他眼中从不曾真正需要自己的国王，离开了从来吝于对任何祈祷给予回应的帕拉迪岛。

利威尔开始战后帕拉迪岛的海军改革与陆军改革，在朝臣与侍从的眼皮下，他晨间的呕吐不断加重，衣物下的腹部逐渐鼓胀，他不曾提及，王宫不曾提及，但哪怕在节日祭奠中只见了国王一面的希娜民众也能看出，君主正怀着未来的继承人。

他比以往更容易受凉，夏日的长袍外仍罩着厚厚的披风。他的头痛愈加厉害，时常握不住笔，生理性的泪水打湿所批的文件。他的身体没有一处健康，又因为毛病太多，早就无从治起，只能每天令侍女以妆粉掩饰，伪一个勉强正常的面色。

三笠密谋夺权的传言夺权流入国王的耳朵，公主被带离乡下，押入日月塔。希娜民众纷纷请愿，他们相信公主的无辜，祈求他放过可怜的公主。他们坚信国王妒忌公主，猜忌太重，才先是推迟恢复她的合法身份，又一直将她置于软禁之下。“这便是我的民众，”国王轻声说，“认为我像我的父亲，给无辜的人以罪责。”

他起初心意坚定，拟定三笠的处决书，断不能让这荡妇的女儿夺走他的一切，但又在签字时犹豫，一直不肯下笔，拖了一月又一月。最终他在一个夜晚做了噩梦，哭泣着醒来，她毕竟是我妹妹，他说，她不该替那荡妇接受惩罚。国王释放了离死亡一步之遥的公主，再次将她软禁乡下。

10月的一个雨夜，爱尔敏·阿诺德在半夜中被揪起来，紧急应召入宫。利威尔睡袍之外草草披了一件大氅，面色惨白，冷汗满溢。

“我梦见了我弟弟。在布兰达斯和我争夺王权之时，他小小的尸体正在这宫殿里僵硬。他就这么躺了十几天，我回宫之时，他的尸体已在腐烂。”君主的目光渐趋平和，嗤笑一声，“我死后，便会像他一样。”

第二天，利威尔解除了对三笠公主的软禁。

12月，王宫终于公布了国王已妊娠九月的消息，他在隆冬之中再次走进那间小小的产室，没有大臣受命等在门外。

12月末，从未传出分娩消息的国王走出产室，他腹部平平，身形单薄。

Part4 Longllive the queen

1531

初年的流感席卷了多座城镇，恶化了君主的身体，整个国家的人都明白，他挺不过这个春天。

曾属于利威尔的王宫大臣都已聚集在三笠周围，准备王权交接的事宜。

艾伦·耶格尔再度来到帕拉迪，他没去看望重病的妻子，而是盘算在现有配偶去世后，继续延续盟约，因而流连于美丽的公主，与她谈笑共舞。她的舞蹈曼妙，身体强壮，就像鲜花中的乔安娜。

利威尔再没能从床榻上爬起来，他有时面庞通红，咳嗽不止，汗水布满额头，有时面色惨白，不住发抖，滴汗不出。他的腹部常伴剧痛，令他在疼痛中睁大眼睛，又在疼痛中颓然昏迷。

半梦半醒间，他的床榻边跪了久未见面的三笠公主，她褪去了平日常挂的微笑，面容坚毅，眼神清澈，

“我并不是作为我母亲的女儿夺走你的东西，”那姑娘对他说，“我是作为你的妹妹继承你的岛屿。我尊敬的从来不是没见过我几面的母亲，而是你这个哥哥。”

“你确实曾密谋反对我。”

“当手握王权的人不能治理国家时，就要把他揪下来，”三笠的双眼坚定明亮，“这是你与布兰达斯的事情教会我的。”

侍从否认三笠公主来过，利威尔仍轻喘着请他帮助自己坐起。

他在指认三笠继承王位的文件上签字，完成了他为帕拉迪做的最后一件事。

他的遗物中，有几件从未送出的、肩膀开阔、衣袖修长的手织衬衫。

国王病逝的消息传出王宫。

整个希娜一片欢呼，民众为自己的新希望雀跃，拿不出精力悲伤，他们争先恐后地奔向新的女王，盼望她结束过往的苦难，带给帕拉迪一个崭新的时代。

艾伦静默着低下头去，想起利威尔在旧挂画下静静祈祷的背影，想起他在宫廊上面对众臣时从容自信的神情，想起幽暗狭窄的产室。那幽暗的房间开了一道窗户，窗外是炎热的夏意，是乔安娜的居所。

皇子抬起头，敛了所有神色，挂上一副虚浅笑意，去参加新女王的加冕礼。

爱尔敏·阿诺德在日记中写道，“ _ **没有任何力量能阻止一轮太阳闪耀，美丽的公主终于坐上王位。让见到了他心爱的姑娘加冕，但他并不开心，他苦闷地问我，‘我们是如何走到现在的’，”“我想了想，回答他，‘每一步，利威尔的每一步，都在帮助三笠迈向王冠’。”**_

Fin


End file.
